


Through the Shattered Mirror

by DoctorpooandtheTURDIS



Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [5]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anyone can die, F/M, Language Barrier, Lots of Destruction, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS
Summary: While on an excursion to Hawkins to meet up with old friends, Godzilla and El find themselves pulled into a twisted, warped world of death and decay. She can't understand him, they have no idea where they are, and everyone hates and fears them. It's in this strange, distorted reflection that the two will meet the greatest enemies they've ever faced:Themselves.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse)/Madison Russell, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045095
Comments: 49
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The Dark Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So, this WAS going to be part of 'The King's Castle,' but I figured that it's gonna be too big for that. We're dealing with the mirror universe here, after all. It's only fitting it gets a story big enough to fit its scope.

* * *

Once, a very long time ago, there lived a boy named Will Byers. This boy was not especially smart, or strong, or fast, or brave. An ordinary child. Yet, he was put through extraordinary events. Being dragged into another dimension, before he began a slow, agonizing mutation into the Defender of Humanity, and the King of the Monsters, Godzilla.

In one version of events, as Will made the transition into the monstrous form that he would become legendary for, he did so on his own, not telling a soul of the troubles he was experiencing. Not his mother, not his friends, not anyone. He took on the burden on his own, and when the time came, became a tall, proud-standing king, ruling the animal kingdom wisely, and shielding mankind from the monsters it could not hope to protect itself against.

This is not that version of events.

In one world, Will Byers, instead of merely being terrified about his change, became angry. For he knew where the blame lay. Hawkins lab and their experiments, tampering with forces far beyond the control of any human. They’d arrogantly poked nature with a stick, and when it snapped back, innocent lives got harmed in the process.

And as his mutations continued, twisting and contorting his body in new, agonizing ways, that anger became fury directed to those in charge, which became blind loathing for everyone who was even an iota responsible for his imprisonment on the other side, and his current state of being.

And so, when Godzilla rose, it was not as a defender of the natural order… but as a spiteful, furious monster consumed with rage. In his ravenous hatred, he found no peace, and with blood boiling through his monstrous veins, he sought only one goal: Tearing it all down.

The governments of the world, and their fighting, were the ones ultimately responsible for his tortured state. As such, they would be punished. It would all be destroyed, swept away in a whirlwind to make way for a new world, a better world.

Godzilla Earth. All would bow to him as king, or they would die.

It was thus, that that Godzilla started where it had all begun, Hawkins Lab.

With titanic footsteps shaking the ground like an earthquake, he proceeded to the lab first. He could hear the screams of the soldiers, the scientists, everyone staffing the building as he slammed into it, destroying it with the same blind impulses that a child would have knocking down a sandcastle. It was, honestly, music to him. Too long had those people thought themselves outside the law, killing people left and right to cover their tracks, creating fake bodies. Perhaps they were outside one set of laws, the US’s laws…

But not Godzilla’s Laws.

The helpless people inside the building looked at him, slack-jawed and bug-eyed, not having seen _anything_ like him before, before Godzilla roared with hatred, the people inside all going deaf from the sheer proximity to the source, before he charged the power flowing through him, sending it out through his spines.

The people in the building suffered horrible effects, their skin sloughing off as they got a lethal dose of radiation straight from the source, before Godzilla tore into the building, ripping it apart with his bare teeth and claws.

The remains of the building collapsed under their own weight, as the ground began to cave in, into a massive chamber with a diseased, red glowing fissure growing up the wall.

It was growing into _his_ world, infesting and consuming _his_ land. He would not stand for this, not to have the retribution he so righteously sought ripped away by one of the factors cursing him into this hellish existence to begin with. That portal had to be closed, but he had no clue how to do it.

But he did have a clue of someone who might. Eleven. The girl who tore the gate open and let the other side get him to begin with. Godzilla had considered delivering punishment unto her as well, for her part in all of it, but she could be useful, if only for the moment.

Mike was certain she’d survived the final confrontation with the Demogorgon. Only problem was, he had no idea where Eleven was.

Not a problem for Godzilla. All beings had unique smells, and the girl was no exception. With the natural currents in the air carrying it, Godzilla would be able to follow it back to the source.

\-----------

Eleven’s hiding spot was, unexpectedly, a cabin in the woods outside town. The place carried her scent, but it reeked of beer and cigarette smoke, the stench of Jim Hopper.

Godzilla stomped outside, roaring, shaking the earth around him. Instantly, the two inhabitants of the cabin were out looking at him.

Hopper was quick to grab his gun, firing it at the monster, but the bullets just bounced off him harmlessly.

Godzilla looked to Eleven, eyes narrowing. He could end both of their lives right there without a second thought, all it would take is a single footstep. But he needed her alive.

But, how to communicate with her? She was telepathic, according to Mike…

Godzilla closed his eyes, opening his mind. A moment later, he felt surprise, confusion, and curiosity. It was her.

Wasting no time, he grabbed onto her mind, and was assaulted by images.

_Scientists throwing her into isolation at the slightest hint of disobedience._

_Doctors pumping her full of strange chemicals trying to force her abilities out._

_So much pain, so many different tortures, inflicted upon a child too young to understand why they were doing it to her, only that it was wrong._

_Loneliness, indescribable loneliness._

_And anger. Such anger directed at those responsible, and not even the slightest hint of regret upon killing them, just satisfaction. Pure, sociopathic, satisfaction._

The images faded, and in that moment, Godzilla understood her, and Eleven understood him. He wasn’t going to kill her, for she and him were one in the same, monsters forged by idiots with no regard for the powers they were tampering with.

El looked up at him, breathless, and… happy. “The bad men are gone?”

Hopper spluttered something, but Godzilla had neither the capacity to respond or inclination to do so, at least, not to him.

Godzilla nodded. “Yes. And we’re going to make the others responsible pay as well.” He bent down, reaching his hand out. _“Come.”_

El nodded, taking a step.

“Whoa, what are you-!?” Hopper tried to stop her as she climbed into Godzilla’s palm, earning a deafening roar from the monster.

Godzilla stood tall, marching away, as he clutched El. It was just them now. Just them against a world that chewed them up and spat them back out, thinking it could get away with it.

Just Godzilla and El… and they would have their vengeance.

\----------

Nineteen-eighty-four was the beginning of the end. Like a force of nature, Godzilla blew through all standing in his way. The military tried to stop him, so he made sure there was no more military. As the suits in Washington thought they could negotiate or try to capture _his_ human to force him to stand down, he made sure the Capitol burned, the entire placed reduced to a post-atomic wasteland.

They tried to fire nukes at them, Godzilla and El would emerge unharmed. The governments of the world tried making new weapons, Godzilla and El adapted. Each drew strength from the other, Godzilla a mental one from El, and El a physical one from Godzilla.

They were unstoppable now. El could move mountains with a flick of the wrist, and Godzilla could level a city like he was taking a midday stroll. The one thing that came close to being able to stop them was their old friends, trying to talk the two down.

“El!” The voice of Mike Wheeler, boosted by a massive array of speakers, came from Madison Square Garden. “Eleven!”

Instantly, Godzilla stopped his destruction, slowly turning to look. El was stood on top of his snout, wearing an outfit that the mayor of the last town they’d almost destroyed had given her as tribute, a gift to stop Godzilla’s rampage.

El looked down, shock and disbelief written all over her face. “Mike… what’s he _doing_ here!?”

“I know you’re angry,” Mike spoke into the microphone, “But this isn’t the way! You’ve already killed the bad men, everyone else is innocent!”

 _“Innocence…”_ Godzilla growled, narrowing his eyes. _“He wants to talk about innocence when he’s the one responsible for us getting into this mess.”_

“No!” El looked to Godzilla. “He isn’t!”

 _“He is.”_ Godzilla rumbled. _“It was_ his _game at_ his _house that I was going home from that caused me to get taken._ He _was the one who pushed for you to find me,_ his _choices that caused you to get stuck fighting the Demogorgon before vanishing, and it was_ his _manipulations that caused it all.”_

“No…” El shook her head. There was one part of her that didn’t want to believe it, the part that still loved Mike. But there was another part that did, the part devoted to Godzilla.

 _“Think about it…”_ Godzilla pushed her mentally. _“He_ never _loved you. You were a tool to be used and then discarded, like everyone else who had ever known you before. Once the search was done, he’d just throw you to the side like garbage.”_

“No!” El vehemently denied. “You’re lying!”

 _“Am I?”_ Godzilla replied. _“Tell me… If he really loved you, wouldn’t he be up here supporting you, rather than trying to get you to stop?”_

El stood frozen, ice working through her veins.

 _“Look at him compared to me.”_ Godzilla continued. _“I’m helping you achieve a dream you’ve had for ages; he wants the ones who did this to us to survive… what does that tell you about him? Even if there was one single iota of his being that loved you… it’s not to the point where he would support you.”_

El thought Godzilla had to have been wrong, but… she also knew he was right. Mike was trying to get them to stop. He should’ve been happy for her, finally making the bad guys get what was coming to them, but he was down there trying to stand in her way.

 _“He doesn’t love you.”_ Godzilla whispered in her mind. _“No one ever will, not like_ I _do. We’re two monsters against the world that made us. We only need each other, there’s no room for anyone else.”_

The only possible explanation in El’s mind, coaxed to the surface by Godzilla’s assistance, was that Mike was on the bad peoples’ side.

And if Mike was helping the bad people… that meant he was good for only one thing at that point.

_“You know what has to be done.”_

El slowly nodded, face twisting with rage and betrayal. “Godzilla… make it _hurt._ ”

 _“Anything for you, my lady.”_ Godzilla replied, before drawing on the power within him, sending it out through his mouth, down towards Madison Square Garden.

The building was vaporized, and swiftly, the two went back to their spree of destruction.

\------------

As Godzilla tore through the United States, El relayed the message of their mission of revenge. Once the message had been sent, and the US had yielded, Godzilla moved onto Russia, the ones responsible for pushing America to that point to begin with, and the Russians too, eventually begged for Godzilla to stop, bowing to him as well.

City by city, Godzilla and El carved a swath of destruction, their one demand clear: Bow to us, or die. There were those that resisted, to be obvious, but in time, they too fell before Godzilla’s might.

At the end of it all, there were no world leaders left. Just Godzilla and El. King and Queen of Destruction the world over.

This place was now theirs to rule, a place where humans would be _allowed_ to live if they followed the rules, but should they set one toe out of line, the retribution would be swift and without mercy.

And so, Godzilla and El looked out upon their new domain, great chunks of the land scorched and dead from their crusade…

And they thought it good.

\------------

In but a few short, scant months, humanity bent to Godzilla’s rule, though the real one the people really feared and listened to was El. She could always sense dissent, disloyalty, brewing trouble, and as such, was the one who sent in her king to deal with it.

But they were only two beings. They couldn’t be everywhere at once. The primary method they ruled through was fear, the fear of Godzilla surfacing and tearing down your entire city to be precise. But, as they ruled through fear, there were those ‘fearless’ beings, the ones who were just suicidally stupid, who typically rose up to oppose them.

One group, the largest in particular, being G-Force. Under Godzilla’s rule, the nations of the world were ordered to demilitarize, or suffer the consequences. Some were quick to obey, but the rest were stubborn, and all across the world, entire companies, air force wings, and fleets of ships, went missing, never to be heard from again.

That how G-Force was formed. What was left of the world’s militaries banding together against the common threat. They had to, for it was no threat any one group could fight on their own. It was ludicrously dangerous, because even though there were places that Godzilla chose not to go, it didn’t mean he _couldn’t_ reach them if he discovered them.

And, of course, he did discover them. Not all at once, obviously, but one by one, each place that G-Force called a base was found and torn down. The only safe places now were on board the ships in the wandering fleets, daring not dock anywhere out of fear of word making it back.

The safety of the fleet had to be absolute, otherwise, any hope of defeating Godzilla would be lost forever. For, in their desperation to make the world theirs again, the personnel of G-Force came up with a plan. A way of ridding their world of Godzilla and his Queen forever.

It was this desperate, final weapon, that was being built on the aircraft carrier _USS Enterprise,_ the only nuclear-powered ship G-Force had available. All the others were gas and diesel powered, dependent on refueling by tankers from the mainland.

The runway on the carrier had long since been rendered unusable, as the construction project on its surface proceeded ahead at full steam. An enormous, twisted lattice of pipes, pressure lines, circuitry, and metal composed the device. The military had tried everything, Oxygen Destroyers, Maser Cannons, even nuking him, but they hadn’t tried this.

The Dimension Tide. It was based off recovered technology from the heart of the Scorching Divide, what was left of a secret Russian bunker when the areas surrounding the place had still been habitable, and, if this hairbrained scheme of theirs went according to plan, the thing that would finally get Godzilla and El off their backs for good.

The plan was this: a squadron of fighters would track down and fire upon Godzilla, leading him out into the ocean. El was surely to be with him, since she rarely, if ever, left his side. Then, they would be lured out to the fleet’s waiting location, and the Dimension Tide would be fired upon Godzilla, blasting the two out of this reality, into the void.

The timing would have to be perfect. The moment the power coils for the device began charging, _Enterprise_ would be dead in the water, dependent upon the fleet surrounding it for protection, while Godzilla would surely sense the power charging, and move to investigate.

So, when the plan was put into action, there was nothing. No big, grand speech, no gesture of unity and brotherhood between the people laying down their lives to make it happen, just silence. The oppressive thought of knowing that if they failed there, Godzilla would kill them all and cement his rule even further, being the thing to push them forward.

The coils of the Dimension Tide hummed and crackled, as they drew power from _Enterprise’s_ nuclear reactor, and countless other modified power systems installed just to cut down on the charging time, as Godzilla and El were lured in from the mainland.

Before long, the water became turbulent, stirring and churning furiously, shaking the entire fleet of almost five-hundred ships, as enormous, stone-like spines broke the water’s surface, a girl, dressed deceptively in unassuming clothing, stood on Godzilla’s head, her arms crossed.

The ships in the fleet turned about, maneuvering to fire upon Godzilla in a manner that would corral him in front of the Dimension Tide’s ‘barrel,’ a copper-colored dish with an antenna sticking out.

As the fleet fired everything, rockets, torpedoes, mortars, El cocked her head, and all of it passed them by, allowing Godzilla to keep moving without being slowed down. She clenched her fist and yanked it down, wordlessly pulling one of the bigger battleships underwater entirely.

Like a force of nature incarnate, Godzilla moved with purpose and unstoppable intent, capsizing the ships in his way like they weren’t even there. As he blasted through the fleet towards the _Enterprise_ at the heart of it all, Godzilla surfaced, as the dish on the end of the Dimension Tide began to crackle and spark with blue energy, becoming a deep violet, almost black, color.

With a thunderous zap, an orb of strange energy, particles that science had only begun to scratch the surface of, lanced out, towards Godzilla.

Just when it was about to hit, however, it yanked itself away, darting wildly off-course, far into the distance.

With the charge completely gone, the Dimension Tide was no longer a threat, and Godzilla turned to it with narrowed eyes, before roaring.

His eyes glowing red with rage and intent, Godzilla slammed down into the aircraft carrier, as El began to pull it apart mentally, great chunks sinking to the bottom, before Godzilla charged his atomic breath, directing the blue beam in a manner that swept over every ship in the vicinity, turning them into molten slag.

Smiling victoriously, El laid back on Godzilla’s snout as he roared triumphantly, the air carrying it for miles around, the message clear for all to hear:

He was king, and _none_ could oppose him… and live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	2. 11^2

“…Every breath you take,” El quietly sung, perched on top of Godzilla’s snout, laying on her stomach, doodling idly as Godzilla crossed the countryside, careful not to crush any lifeforms under his enormous heels. “and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.” She began whistling the chorus, taking a colored pencil from her bag, light blue, to do the striping on the shirt of a humanoid figure.

 _“That song will forever be creepy as hell_.” Godzilla rumbled, walking along, as he too began to hum. _“Oh, son of a bitch, now_ I’ve _got it stuck in my head. Thanks, El, I really needed that.”_

The girl continued humming, absent-mindedly kicking her legs in the air, as she did her best to draw a set of arms.

 _“Hey, are you ignoring me?”_ Godzilla questioned. _“That’s ru- Oh, wait… yeah, the only one who can understand me is Maddie.”_ He sighed.

The sigh caught El’s attention, and she looked up, tilting her head. “Something wrong?”

 _“Not that you could understand my reply, but no.”_ Godzilla replied, as he stepped over a creek. _“Nothing’s wrong.”_

At El’s continuing, prompting look, Godzilla shook his head, and she finally went back to drawing, selecting a brown colored pencil to do the hair.

“Ah, Mike…” El smiled wistfully, looking down at the cartoonish facsimile of her boyfriend.

 _“You know, Mike had better be happy he has you.”_ Godzilla grumbled. _“I have Maddie, and all she does is use me as a giant pillow. I never get- wait, no, that’s a lie. She has an entire stack of notebooks filled with drawings of me. Some with_ hearts _too.”_ He blinked, straightening up. _“Don’t tell her I said that. I don’t know which part of the whole body swap mess she’d get angrier at, me looking at her secret notebooks that’re full of me, or me looking at myself in the mirror longer than necessary, but I don’t wanna find out the hard way.”_

As Godzilla walked, slowly, he could see the town began to form in the distance, the lone ‘Welcome to Hawkins’ sign absolutely microscopic compared to him.

Godzilla stopped, shaking minutely to grab her attention, and he gestured to the town below.

“Hawkins!” El breathed out in excited recognition, getting to the edge of Godzilla’s snout to look below. “We’re here! That was fast!”

Godzilla huffed, but nodded. Fast for her, sure, but he was the one who had to walk across the land. He looked down, frowning mentally.

“Where is everyone?” El wondered, coincidentally voicing Godzilla’s exact thought. “They said they’d meet us out here.”

 _“…You know, I bet Mike just forgot to set his alarm clock.”_ Godzilla thought, trying to give El that much comfort, at least. A fruitless gesture, given she couldn’t hear him. _“We’ll go to his house and drop you off there.”_ Godzilla began to walk again, before a loud bang tore through the air, and what felt like a pressure wave struck him in the back.

El screamed as she was knocked off Godzilla’s snout, and his hands reflexively shot out to catch her, slowing her descent, before stopping her entirely so she wouldn’t turn into a paste upon landing.

El breathed heavily, as Godzilla looked down at her inquisitively, before she found her words. “Thanks.”

Godzilla nodded, and stood fully tall, still holding her in his enormous hands, as he turned around to catch the source of whatever it was that hit them.

There was an enormous, violet-black orb floating in the sky, like some kind of dark moon that had been drug down to Earth and suspended at his height.

 _“What in the goddamn…”_ Godzilla muttered, brow knitting as he looked upon it.

The entire thing felt… _wrong_ to look at. Like there was very obviously something there he could see, but his mind didn’t want to consider it. The outer surface of it rippled like water, and the very edges of it had a hint of purple to them, but the very heart of it was black, like a deep hole stretching out into eternity.

Godzilla briefly entertained the idea of setting El down so he could investigate further, when a sudden flash emanated from the object, and a great, angry thunderclap echoed throughout the landscape, before the object suddenly began to grow, at a rate that although his brain could perceive, was too slow to react to.

The black sphere enveloped Godzilla and El entirely, before shrinking back down to nothing, vanishing entirely…

And Godzilla and El had vanished along with it.

\---------

The duo couldn’t be sure of how long they were falling. It simultaneously felt like days, and only seconds. Time stretched and folded back on itself, the cosmos themselves roared around Godzilla and El as they plunged through eternity, towards a destination they couldn’t predict or have any knowledge of.

After a short eternity, the light at the end of the infinite tunnel broke the darkness, and Godzilla and El fell into it.

\-----------

 _“Hngh…”_ Godzilla groaned painfully as consciousness returned to him. He briefly registered the microscopically undetectable weight on his chest and forced his eyes open to look.

It was El, and she too was beginning to stir. “Ow…”

Godzilla looked down, and his blood ran cold as he saw part of her arm bent painfully out of place in what must’ve been caused by the fall. He moved his arm toward her, and she pulled herself into his open palm, as he stood up, looking down at her with worry.

Joyce was gonna kill him. And that was saying _nothing_ about Mike.

 _“El, are you good?”_ Godzilla asked. _“Where does it hurt?”_

El didn’t respond, wordlessly sniffling as she clutched her broken arm.

 _“Here, let me look…”_ Godzilla brought her up so he could look at her. Hm… It looked bent out of place, but the bone wasn’t sticking out, so that was good at least. But he had to get her to a hospital, fast.

“D-“ El winced, looking at it. “Doctor?” She guessed, and Godzilla regrettably nodded. “Okay… I trust you.”

Godzilla’s eyebrows shot up. That was a surprise. Then again, he was a giant monster who could find her by smell if anyone tried to take her, and El herself could probably kill whoever tried with just a thought.

With that in mind, Godzilla looked around. Wherever they wound up was… in a state. The ground was torn open, flowing with hot magma as the air heated from it all. Great rifts in the ground were torn open, spewing hazardous gases, and in the distance.

Godzilla’s stomach took a sickening lurch as he recognized Downtown Hawkins, reduced to a scorched, dead ruin, the only remnants of the buildings there being a few walls and support beams. The only thing that told him that it was indeed his old stomping ground being the collapsed sign belonging to Melvald’s General Store, and his old memory of the place recalling the layout of downtown at a moment’s notice.

Godzilla began to look around and swallowed even deeper. Every tree in what must have been the county and the surrounding areas were gone, like they’d never even been there, giving him a good view at the wasteland that Hawkins had become. The old lab was completely pulverized, the only remnant of its existence being the rubble around, and fallen into, the enormous cave system underneath.

He briefly wondered if the strange sphere had been the object responsible for this, but… no. If that were the case, the destruction would be fresh, and fresh destruction would be causing the atmosphere to be choked with soot and dust, but it was clear skies.

Just what the hell had happened here?

Another pained whimper forced Godzilla’s attention back on the matter at hand, and he turned, going to try to find another town, hopefully intact, with its own medical facilities.

And as he walked, he fought the revolted feelings tearing through him, and the worried contemplations of what could cause such destruction.

\------------

It took some walking, very careful walking so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt El even more, but eventually, the charred, volcanic hellscape soon faded, replaced by green, healthy grass, tall, sturdy trees, and clean, blue water, and Godzilla let out a relieved sigh. He couldn’t say he wasn’t worried about the apparent damage being so widespread he and El were the only beings on the planet.

Before long, he could see a town materialize in the distance, and surveyed it visually for any signs of a hospital.

Finding what he sought, Godzilla locked onto the building, and headed straight for it, increasing speed.

\----------

For the inhabitants of the town of Sapphire Bay, Illinois, it had been a calm, peaceful day before it all came crashing down.

Parents ushered their kids to shelter, taking cover themselves, as they saw the King stomping his way down the streets into their town, carrying an injured Queen in his hands.

The people of the town didn’t know who possibly had the gall to try to make another attempt on the Queen’s life, but whoever it was… they hoped they were happy, because now countless others were liable to be extinguished in the King’s rage.

He stomped his way to the hospital, bending down, and presented his Queen to the people inside, a clear message etched in his expression.

‘Help her. _Now_.’

So, albeit fearfully, that’s what the doctors set about doing, hoping that by offering their assistance, they would be spared the coming wrath of their King.

\-----------

El didn’t know how long she’d been out for, truthfully speaking. The pain had gotten so bad, she’d passed out well before they’d arrived at the hospital. When she awoke, however, her arm was already dressed…

And there was a very obviously nervous woman working across the way, with her back turned.

“Ahem.” El politely coughed, causing the woman to jump, and spin around.

“Oh!” The woman startled. “Y-You’re awake! My apologies, is there anything I can get for you, anything at all?” She anxiously asked, and El’s brow furrowed in confusion. None of the doctors she’d ever met were anything like that.

“Can I get some water?” El asked, throat feeling dry.

“Certainly!” The woman was on her feet in an instant, a paper cup being produced out of a cabinet, before she went over to the faucet nearby, filling it up. “H-Here you are, my lady.”

El frowned. ‘My lady…’ isn’t that what people in the old, funny looking clothes on those sorts of television programs said? Oh, this woman must’ve been polite. “Thank you.” El nevertheless said, taking it down.

The cold liquid gave some much needed moisture to her dry throat, and she instantly felt a dozen times better. Well, save for the arm. And her being the only person in there.

“Where’s Godzilla?” El asked curiously, looking around.

“W-Well, my lady,” The woman anxiously stuttered, “He’s been waiting in the bay for some time. I don’t expect he’ll leave until he knows you’re fine.”

El nodded. That did sound like him, alright. “Can I move?” She asked.

The woman looked stunned. “P-Pardon?”

“Can I move?” El repeated, “As in, do I have to stay here to… heal?”

“Oh, no, no, of course not!” The woman quickly insisted. “Would you like me to help you up?”

“No, thank you.” El replied, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, before she stood up, wincing shakily from the pain in her left arm. It was caught in a… strap, (what was it actually called again?) and wrapped in a cast.

The woman caught El’s attention focused on the cast, and she hurried into an explanation. “The King brought you in with a broken arm, ma’am. We cleaned it, set the bone, and dressed it in that cast. Free of charge.”

El gasped, looking to the woman with eyebrows at the top of her head. _“Free_?” She repeated incredulously. Stuff like that was hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars. And the people here just gave it away?

“O-O-Of, course, ma’am!” The physician hurriedly replied. “Only the best for the King and his associates!”

El frowned to herself. The King? That could only mean…

 _Oh_. They must’ve done it because Godzilla was the one to bring her in. Which explained the woman’s stuttering. She was starstruck.

“How do I get outta here?” El asked, looking around, not wanting to spend any more time in the building. They may have just helped her out, but it was a _hospital_. She hated hospitals.

“Right this way,” The physician accommodatingly stated, waving her along.

\----------

“So, where am I?” El asked as she was guided through the corridors of the hospital, towards the way out.

“You’re in Shepherd Memorial Hospital.” The doctor answered her, leading her to the elevator. “Sapphire Bay, Illinois, in the county of-“

The woman was cut off as the entire hospital began to rumble, and the woman fearfully looked up.

“It’s him.”

“Don’t worry,” El told her. “It’s probably just Godzilla.”

The physician shivered. “That’s… what I’m afraid of, my lady.”

El frowned curiously. She knew people were afraid of Godzilla, it was only natural given what he could do, but he’d never gone out of his way to hurt a human.

She shook her head, and remained silent, as she was led outside, expecting to see Godzilla standing there, waiting.

What she got was… in a twisted way, exactly what she was expecting.

\---------

It was only natural that, there being another Godzilla, he was able to find his counterpart almost immediately. The Godzilla El was familiar with could seemingly sense hostile titans no matter how far away they were, the base’s location systems were just there to give the _humans_ that information.

But that didn’t explain the fact that there was _another Godzilla_ , standing right outside the hospital. Hers, the one she had travelled to Hawkins with, was standing over the hospital protectively, staring down the dark reflection of himself. And by dark, that meant _literally_. His scales were more approaching black as opposed to the grey on the more familiar Godzilla.

El couldn’t fathom for a second what they were saying, but they weren’t fighting, at least. They were sizing each other up, sure, like boxers in a cage match, but hadn’t made any moves as of yet, and she wondered why.

As El stepped out of the hospital, the Darker Godzilla’s eyes snapped to her, and his eyebrows shot up. He stood there, looking at her for a few, long moments, before bending to the ground, and El gasped.

Never mind there being another Godzilla, there was another _her_ standing on his snout. Well, truthfully speaking, it could’ve just been Maddie, but… unless Maddie went through a sudden growth spurt to bring her to the level of El’s physical development, that just wasn’t possible.

Not-El jumped down from Darker Godzilla, and took long, careful strides across the way, frowning as she approached her double.

Both Els stayed silent, as the more recent arrival to the hospital looked around her double. Not-El was dressed in that outfit El herself had worn during the Starcourt battle, and the two were the splitting images of each other, but that was where the similarities ended.

Not-El had a faded scar running across her face, undetectable unless you knew it was there, or knew El’s own face like she did, and Not-El carried herself in a more… defensive manner, constantly keeping her eyes out for… something, whatever it may be.

Not-El smacked her lips, looking her double up and down, before she finally talked. “What are you supposed to be, then? A clone? Some poor person they made to kill me without thinking about it?”

El’s brow furrowed, as she frowned. The double’s first mind went to someone trying to kill her? I mean, sure, in El’s experience there _had_ been plenty of people trying to kill her, but even after all of it, she wasn’t constantly on her guard. “No. I’m Eleven. Who are you?”

“Oh!” Not-El looked absolutely delighted. “She talks!” She turned to look at her Godzilla. “You hear that? They got one who could talk to kill me this time! Although…” She turned around, looking her double up-and-down again. “They must be getting desperate. A decent assassin wouldn’t just stand there and talk.”

“I’m…” El frowned. “Not an assassin. Or a… clone.”

“Oh,” Not-El looked humorous. “You wanna prove that, or you want me to just take you at your word?”

El stood for a moment, thinking. This El thought _she_ must’ve been the clone, so, the burden of proof was on her. And, unfortunately, she had nothing concrete to prove she held the claim to being-

Oh… wait, she _did_ have something concrete.

El moved the arm in the sling as carefully as she could, turning the wrist up, before presenting it to her double.

“Aww, does she want me to sign her cast?” Not-El rhetorically asked. “How swee-“ She cut herself off, words being caught in her throat, as she looked at the tattoo, etched forever into El’s skin.

Like Kali had all that time ago in Chicago, Not-El brought her own, matching wrist up. Only, _her_ tattoo was covered by another, a small tattoo of Godzilla.

“I haven’t seen that tattoo in ages.” Not-El quietly muttered. “But I’ll always remember what it looks like.” She mumbled, gently rubbing the spot on El’s wrist. “I’m guessing,” She looked up to her double, “You’re _not_ a clone?”

El shook her head. “No. You’re not, either?” She asked. She was already fairly certain, after all, it may have been possible, _maybe_ , to clone a person with the technology they had, but something like Godzilla? No way.

Not-El laughed, shaking her head. “Of course not.” It died, and she gestured to the lifeform towering behind her like a building. “Godzilla, King of the Monsters, as I’m sure you’re aware.” She gestured to herself, taking a slight bow. “Jane Byers, _Queen_ of the Monsters.”

El’s jaw dropped, and she looked to the Godzilla she arrived with, who looked to be just as shocked as she was. “Queen!?” She repeated, turning back to look.

The Queen smiled, chuckling. “You know what? I think we have a lot to talk about. And the middle of a public parking lot isn’t the place to do it.” She gestured around, to the crowd that was trying _not_ to gather, but too curious to run. “Come with us, and we can talk more somewhere private.”

“Um…” El cluelessly looked to her Godzilla, before he nodded, and she got the resolve to turn to the Queen, before nodding. “Yeah. Lead the way.”

The Queen nodded, nonchalantly stepping into the hand of her King, before the Lighter Godzilla bent down to assist his El into his hand, standing tall.

The two monsters waded into the bay, swimming into the distance, before vanishing.

The townsfolk wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but fear still won out.

They couldn’t shake the feeling that this could only end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	3. Discussions: El

El had to admit, she was curious about where her double was leading them, and a little bit worried. The whole world around her felt… wrong. Like watching something vibrating. You could see what the object was supposed to be, but it was blurry. It took her a second to recall, but this was the same sensation she experienced during her and Maddie’s search for Godzilla across all those strange, strange dimensions they found themselves crossing.

It was imperceptible, but it proved it. She and Godzilla had wound up in yet another alternate reality. Only, this time, it wasn’t of her doing. She’d have to ask the other two if they knew anything.

Before long, they came up on an enormous, luxurious house, built right on the cliffside above a wide, open beach.

The Darker Godzilla let down his Queen, looked to the Lighter counterpart, and gestured for him to do the same.

He looked reluctant, but at El’s nod, he let her down as well, and walked to join his counterpart on the beach below, coming up to eye-level with the mansion.

“Well, here we are.” The Queen did a little twirl. “My house.”

El’s jaw dropped as she was led through the door, into an enormous foyer, filled will all sorts of clutter like model ships, trains that endlessly ran on suspended tracks from the ceiling, all sorts of things that wouldn’t be out of place in a room El decorated by herself.

 _”Your_ house…” El breathed, looking around. _Tons_ of drawings of her counterpart and Godzilla were plastered on each wall, hanging proudly. Some had him smashing buildings, which was… concerning, others had him facing off against other monsters, while most were just various doodles of her counterpart and Godzilla together.

Far be it from the day where El would describe Godzilla as ‘cuddly,’ but that’s what the drawings seemed to be trying to depict him as.

El struggled to find anything to say, before one thought crossed her mind. All this stuff looked like stuff only she would have, there was no other styles of clutter to signify that anybody else lived there. “Where is everybody?”

The Queen looked at her counterpart curiously. “Everybody? You were expecting others?”

El meekly shrugged. “Yeah… Joyce maybe, or Hopper, or-“

“Stop,” Queen Jane commanded, holding up a hand, “I get the idea. But no, it’s just me here.” She glanced away. “It always has been…”

El frowned curiously. “What happened?”

The Queen, still looking away from El, narrowed her eyes, scowling, and it made El shiver in fear. “Oh,” She turned to her counterpart, looking all happy. “Never mind that! I’m curious, tell me _everything_!” She requested, pulling El into the other room, sitting her down on the couch. “Where’d you come from, how’d you get here, and why?”

“Well…” El frowned, trying to recall. “It’s like… two buildings that look the same on the outside, but everything inside is different. Or, twins… I can’t remember, but… Doctor Rick called it… lines?”

Jane frowned, tilting her head. “Lines… Oh!” She suddenly realized. “You’re talking about parallel universes!”

El excitedly nodded, pointing. “Yeah! We come from one of those. Godzilla got lost in another one cause of me, and Maddie and I had to go track him down and bring him back. This time though is different. It wasn’t _me_ who caused it.”

The Queen frowned, laying her head on her hand. “Interesting…”

“Yeah, I know, I usually have to use my powers before we wind up somewhere, but-“

“No, not that.” Jane cut her off. “’Maddie…’ Who’s that?”

“Maddie?” El straightened up. The Queen was talking to herself from an alternate reality, and _that_ was what she was focused on? Then again, it made sense for her to want to know about the difference. El supposed that meant her double had never met Maddie. She wondered why.

“She’s…” El chewed the inside of her cheek. “Well, we throw around a lot of jokes and tease her about being Godzilla’s girlfriend, but we don’t know for sure.”

“Girlfriend…” The Queen repeated, eyebrows furrowed.

El nodded. “The actual term is ‘Little Queen.’”

“And you are…” Jane began, sounding like she had a bad taste in her mouth. “Okay with that?”

El tilted her head. “Why wouldn’t I be? He’s not my boyfriend.”

“But you,” Jane gestured, “Showed up here _with_ him.”

“Oh, that,” El nodded. “He was just taking me to see Mike. He likes to get onto land to stretch his legs, so when I needed someone to take me, he volunteered.”

“Wait… Mike…” Jane repeated, scowling. “As in ‘Mike Wheeler!?’”

“Yeah.” El smiled. It fell, as she noticed her counterpart still scowling, face going red with rage. “Are you… okay?”

“…Eleven,” Jane seethed, “Let me give you this one word of advice: That… bastard is not to be trusted, under any circumstances.”

El recoiled, frowning. “Why?”

“He’ll play you, he’ll tell you that he loves you and that he’ll always be on your side, but when it comes down to the wire…” She leaned forward, staring holes into her double. “He _will_ abandon you.”

El sat still, aghast and dumbfounded at the sheer venom in her voice. Venom that could only come from personal experience. “What did he do?”

Jane scowled, getting to her feet, looking at a doodled picture hanging on the fridge. El recognized that picture, back when she first started drawing, it was the first thing she sketched. Her and Mike. Only, a furious black scribble covered Mike’s face, one that morphed into Godzilla’s monstrous head, eyes glowing red.

“He betrayed me.” Jane shook with uncontainable rage and anguish. “He betrayed my friendship, he betrayed everything we ever stood for.”

El, predictably, was horrified. “What did he do?”

Jane turned around with a rueful expression. “He joined them. The bad men.”

El’s hands flew to cover her mouth in shock.

“Godzilla and I had been hunting them down,” Jane explained, looking out the window overlooking the ocean, “One by one. We were going to make them _all_ pay for what they did. The scientists, the people who ordered the experiment, the ones who knew it was happening and did nothing. _All_ of them. We found one hiding in New York, but when we got there… Mike was waiting. He was helping them, trying to get the bad men to safety.” She clenched her fists, teeth grinding against each other as she fought to keep her anger from exploding in a display of destruction.

“What…” El began, almost too scared to ask. “What happened to Mike?”

“…He taught me that day that the _only_ one who had my actual wellbeing at heart was Godzilla.” Jane looked to her. “No one understands me like he does, and no one could ever understand him like I do.”

“But…” El stammered. “What about the others!? Your friends, your _family_! Hopper, and Joyce, and the Party, what about all them!?”

“I wasn’t ever anything to Hopper other than a replacement goldfish for a brat that died years ago.” Jane bitterly seethed. “Besides, didn’t he ever tell you the truth?”

El recoiled back. “The truth?”

“About how he sold you out to get Will back.”

\---------

_Godzilla reached up out of the water, letting out a deep, hellish screech that shook the city more powerfully than any earthquake that had ever hit it, as he grabbed onto the cables supporting the Golden Gate Bridge, before effortlessly yanking them out, sending the superstructure rippling and warping, creaking as it snapped and collapsed into the bay below._

_Knocking the rest of the supports down like they were Jenga towers, without any shred of sympathy for the people in the cars trapped on the bridge and sent plunging into the water below, Godzilla waded out onto the Presidio, bellowing with fury as he charged up his atomic breath, and sent it lancing out to the landscape below, burning away what little greenery there was, and heating up the soil so much it turned into glass._

_Military aircraft raced overhead, firing upon the enormous mutant with a vengeance._

_Godzilla snarled, reaching up and knocking them off course, sending one, a bomber, flying off course, into the Transamerica Pyramid. The resultant shockwave from the explosion and the building giving out could be felt from across the city, the pressure wave and dust washing over the fleeing crowds._

_While Godzilla was occupied causing mindless, wanton destruction, in the streets below, a tidal wave of civilians fled as fast as their legs could carry them, among them being ex-Chief Hopper from Hawkins._

_When Godzilla surfaced and utterly wrecked the Lab after taking El, he started directing his destructive impulses to the_ entire _town. Hopper and the majority of the populace managed to evacuate, but there were some that couldn’t. The Wheelers, Henderson and Sinclair’s parents (the boys themselves were alright, thank God) and some new arrivals that had just been driving into town when all of it hit. The eggheads afterwards said that Godzilla was just being driven by a blind impulse to destroy, but Hopper knew better, especially after witnessing the rest of it._

_This wasn’t a dumb animal, causing chaos to get a kick. This was directed, purposeful… pest control._

_Godzilla screeched again, smashing through a city block like it was non-existent, sending the crowd scrambling even faster into the nearest BART terminal. The surface wasn’t safe anymore, and it was better being somewhere where being crushed would kill you quickly, rather than suffering the slow, radiation-induced death from Godzilla._

_The crowd scrambled down the stairs, Hopper huffing and gasping for breath, as they hit the bottom, and the entire room suddenly rumbled, before going deathly still._

_Godzilla had stopped. For what reason, none of them could say. They were about to get their answer, however._

_The lights went dead for a few moments, terrified screams filling the air, as a voice cut through the dark._

_“QUIET!” And Hopper’s blood went cold, as the lights turned back on._

_El was standing there, hair slicked back away from her face, as she was dressed like a punk. Hopper, with a sinking feeling, realized why. Fashion like that wasn’t uncommon in this town._

_She knew. She_ knew _he was going to be there, the last place where he expected her to look for him, and she’d chosen something to blend in with so she could catch the drop on, well, not only him, but_ everyone _._

_El stood, scrutinizing the crowd, as a man lay tied up at her feet, mouth covered with duct tape and hysterically crying._

_“All of you can go.” El directed, before pointing squarely at Hopper. “_ Except him. _”_

_The crowd stood, confused, muttering amongst themselves at the unfortunate issue of survival on the surface, as El began to scowl._

_“Leave…_ NOW!” _El commanded, sending the crowd scrambling to leave, except Hopper, who stood there, immobilized._

_The last person disappeared up the steps, and El cocked her head, pulling some rubble in the way of the stairs to block out the exit, just in case Hopper tried to run, which, of course, he was unable to, thanks to her._

_It was just El, Hopper, and the poor unfortunate soul she had dragged along for the ride._

_El tilted her head in a scrutinizing gesture, like a cat sizing up a mouse before striking. “…Did you really think you could run from me forever?”_

_Hopper shook, trying to force himself to move, but the invisible restraints were too strong. “Run? It’s not my fault you burned down our home.”_

_El sneered._ “Your _home.”_

 _“Kid,” Hopper growled, “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but stop it._ Now _.”_

 _El laughed, the sound bitter and warped. “Or what? You’ll send me to my room? Take away my TV?” The mocking smile dropped as she took angry steps towards Hopper. “You’re not in control here anymore._ I _am. Let’s start again, okay. Rule one, you’re to address me as ‘Jane.’”_

 _Hopper scowled, seething angrily. He wasn’t going to play ball to a pint-sized brat, but… she could snap his neck with the blink of her eyes. “Fine.” He gritted. “What the hell do you think you’re doing,_ Jane _?”_

 _Jane scowled, as an invisible fist slammed into Hopper’s face. “Rule two. Don’t_ ever _talk to me like that.”_

_Hopper coughed, spitting out blood caused by the teeth that were knocked loose cutting up the inside of his mouth. “Fine… What are you doing?”_

_Jane turned, pacing up and down the terminal, keeping silent. “Me and Godzilla were hunting down the bad men for a long time. We found this one,” She gestured down to the man, who let out a terrified whimper, “Near Chicago.” She pulled him up behind from the collar of his shirt, and roughly ripped the duct tape off his lips. “Go on, introduce yourself.”_

_“R-Ray,” He stuttered, “Ray Carroll. I worked in the lab.” He cried, face tinted so red from tears, Hopper thought it was coated in a layer of fresh blood._

_“Good…” Jane looked to Hopper. “And Mister Carroll here told me something very,_ very _interesting. Tell him what you told me.”_

_Ray gulped, trying to speak through his anxious sniffles. “W-We were going to write her off as a loss…” He stuttered. “We learned enough to make more subjects… but then we got a tip about where she was hiding, so we sent reclamation teams.”_

_“Now…” Jane tilted her head rhetorically, and Hopper’s heart could’ve stopped. “Isn’t that something? Cause… you and Mrs. Byers were the only ones who’d left. I know_ she w _ouldn’t have sold me out… that leaves just you.”_

 _Hopper frowned. “Ki-_ Jane _, I’m telling you… I didn’t sell you out.” He insisted._

 _Jane looked at him, face twisting in fury. At the end, and he was only concerned with saving his own ass. “DON’T-“ She roared, and Ray let out a pained yelp as his neck suddenly did a 360-degree twist, before he slumped over, “LIE TO ME!” She whipped around furiously to face Hopper. “I_ know _you did it…” She seethed, pointing, before letting out a rueful laugh. “I always wondered why.”_

_“Why what?” Hopper questioned._

_“Why you’d take me in.” Jane answered. “Why you’d feed me, clothe me … I should’ve seen it. You were like_ all _the rest. The only thing you wanted was to use me.”_

_“That’s wrong…” Hopper grunted. “I did it because it was the right thing to do, helping a person in need.”_

_“The only thing you were concerned with ‘helping,’” Jane shot back in a rage, “Was your guilty conscience!” She turned away. “If you were really that guilty… You would’ve told me sooner.”_

_Hopper swallowed, trying to think of something, anything that could get her to step down. “Jane… Look, I know what I did was wrong, but if I told you then, do you really think you would’ve be able to trust me? It was a desperate situation, and I had to choose. I’m sorry.”_

_A shadow swept over Jane’s face as she turned to look back at Hopper. “It’s too late for sorry.” She stepped over Carroll’s body, not breaking eye contact as she strode over to Hopper. She looked him up and down, and Hopper suddenly began to feel a pressure rising in his head, like a migraine, only a billion, trillion times worse._

_“Wh-“ Hopper forced out through the pain. “What’re you doing?”_

_“Reading your mind…” Jane licked her lips, tilting her head as she stared at Hopper, soullessly. “…do you think Sara would’ve been proud of what you did? Trading me for Will?”_

_“DON’T-“ Hopper bellowed, “EVEN_ DARE-“

_Hopper’s mouth was suddenly clamped shut._

_“Shh.” Jane gestured. She glanced around, before looking at him again. “You want me to let you in on a little secret?” She got close to his ear. “Godzilla is Will.” She smiled giddily, pulling back._

_Hopper’s eyes widened, as he picked up on that unspoken threat, the migraine feeling like somebody was taking a mechanical whisk to his brain._

_“You wondered why I was doing this?” Jane posed to him. “That’s why. Me and him have been pulled around, way, way too much by this world, so we said no more.” Any trace of humor or levity that might’ve been left vanished in that moment. “First, I’m going to kill_ you _.” She outlined, as the building began to rumble again. “Then I’m going to kill your…” She looked to the corpse of Carroll, and snorted derisively, “Friends. And then, we’re going to kill… whoever we want.”_

_The ceiling cracked, dust and debris falling, as Jane smiled, taking a step back. The lights went dark yet again, before turning back on, as the ceiling fell right on top of Hopper, crushing him in an instant._

_She didn’t even say goodbye as she killed him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	4. What Ever Happened to the Party?

“You…” El found her words after a moment of horror. “You _killed_ him?”

Jane glanced out the window. “…I had to.” She stated clinically, just a simple fact. “He sold me out once… he would do it again.”

“You… But…” El struggled to find words, _any_ words. “He was our dad!”

Jane looked to her, appalled. “Hopper… our _dad_?” She incredulously repeated. “I can’t say I envy you.”

El swallowed, steading herself. “If Hopper… is dead and Mike is dead too… what happened to the others?” She asked, almost too scared to inquire.

Jane’s face took a distant, haunted look.

\-----------

_“GODZILLA!” Jane howled in anguish, standing atop the inert body of her only friend she had left… no, he was more than that. He was her rock, her other half, the only being in the entire universe who truly understood her._

_And he was dead. Because of_ them _._

_“Wake up…” Jane cried, hitting his scaly skin like that would be of any help. “WAKE UP!” She screamed, using her powers to try attempting CPR on him._

_The city of… well, she didn’t really remember anymore. But Disney World was quite close by, a taunting reminder of the childhood she should’ve had, but never got._

_Godzilla was making that up to her. Taking her for a visit… when some sort of missile came falling from the sky, striking the ground nearby, and stealing the air from both their lungs._

_Those closest to ground zero were reduced to nothing more than skeletons, as every molecule of oxygen in their bodies was destroyed all at once, taking everything else except bone with it. They were the lucky ones._

_Everyone else experienced slow, excruciating, suffocation. Even Jane had felt the air being stolen from her, before she found untainted air in the distance, and pulled it over to replenish her lungs, as the others around her succumbed and collapsed._

_Even Godzilla hadn’t been immune._

_“Please…” Jane cried, whimpering as she held her ear to his chest. “Don’t leave me…”_

_As she held her head there, wanting nothing more to die as well if she’d have to go on without him, she began to hear the faint, deep rumbling from inside his chest._

_He was still alive. Jane felt an enormous, relieved smile split her face, before the relief made way for anger._

_Godzilla would most likely recover… but that did not mean she would let whoever was responsible go without being punished._

_She stood, stomping down the dead streets towards what was left of the missile, and grabbed it, using her powers to focus on those who fired it._

_It took a moment, before she finally began to see something, a snippet of a conversation._

_And what Jane saw filled her with rage._

_“You… can’t kill her.” Dustin said, terrified out of his wits. “She can’t be killed!”_

_“Jesus…” Lucas breathed, looking at the screen. “How did she even_ survive _that?”_

_“I am uncertain.” A man in a suit, with an eyepatch covering part of his face, replied. “The Oxygen Destroyer should have done the trick.”_

_Joyce walked slowly over to another part of the void, looking at something Jane couldn’t see. “What’s she doing with it?”_

_Dustin frowned, before his eyes shot open, and he took a breath. “She knows… SHE KNOWS IT WAS US!” He fearfully yelped._

_Jane had never used her powers to affect objects while_ in _the void, but now, with Dustin’s fearful yelp being all the admission of guilt she needed, she tilted her head, and called upon them._

_Dustin’s supercom suddenly exploded into a dozen pieces, one the sharper metal bits piercing his skin, before sending him to the ground._

_Lucas’s eyes went wide in terror, as he stumbled back from Dustin’s body. “She’s here…”_

_Jane narrowed her eyes, and Lucas’s hands flew up to his temples, as he began to shake like he’d been left out in the cold._

_The boy’s eyes grew bloodshot, and he screeched in agony, dropping to the floor as well._

_Joyce, in shock, could only cover her mouth in horror. “El… Eleven, sweetie.” She shakily addressed, trying to appeal to whatever was left of the girl’s innocence. “I know you’re mad, but please, this has to stop.”_

_Jane took steps close to Joyce, standing in front of the apparition of the woman, well aware that Joyce couldn’t see her._

_She took a breath and willed her voice to leave the void. “You hurt my friend.”_

_“I…” Joyce stuttered, dumbfounded momentarily. “I know, but… your friend… he’s done a lot of bad things.”_

_Jane shook her head, still unable to be seen despite the gesture. “Godzilla is right. The bad people had to be punished.” She looked up to Joyce. “…and that means anyone who tries to hurt us.” She quietly whispered so she couldn’t be heard._

_She knew what she had to do… she just didn’t know if she could do it. Because, despite being here, against her now, Joyce had been the closest thing to a mother she’d ever had, if only for a fleeting instant. Whenever Jane thought of the word ‘mother,’ Joyce’s face was always the first to appear, and when she saw mothers and their daughters out in the world, going about their days together, Jane would picture her and Joyce doing those things._

_Jane felt her composure break for a micro-instant, face twisting in pain, as she fought to hold back the tears that came with what she was about to do._

_“I’m sorry…” Jane cried, before Joyce’s neck suddenly twisted, and the woman fell like a puppet with its strings cut._

_At least it had been painless._

\-----------

“Don’t know,” Jane finally replied to El’s question, “Can’t bring myself to care.” She walked over to a globe sitting on a small table, absent mindedly spinning it. “Unless they pop on my radar for whatever reason, they can do whatever they want. So,” She walked over to where El was sitting, and sat down next to her, “You know what my world is like now… I’m curious about yours.”

“I don’t know…” El reluctantly replied. This girl was a _psychopath_ , going from talking about killing the closest thing they had to a father, to basically small talk at the drop of a hat.

“Aw, come on, it’ll be fun!” Jane told her, lightly tapping her. “I can even break out the eggos. You like those too, don’t you?”

El sat still, before smiling and nodding.

“Great! Now… tell me _everything_.”

\------------

 _“Hm…”_ Godzilla looked his counterpart up and down. _“Demogorgon.”_

 _“Faceless monster with a head that splits open like a flower.”_ The Other Godzilla recited, red eyes rolling.

 _“Okay, okay…”_ Godzilla nodded. _“The Upside Down?”_

The Other Godzilla scowled. _“Strange, freaky hell world completely overgrown with bizarre plant life. What are you doing?”_

 _“I’m trying to figure out where our histories diverged.”_ Godzilla explained. _“This ain’t my first rodeo, believe it or not. The Mind Flayer?”_

 _“…I have no idea what that is.”_ The double blinked, and Godzilla frowned.

 _“Really? The big monster made out of a storm of shadow bugs?”_ Godzilla provided, causing his duplicate to shake his head yet again. _“He possessed me? Tried to widen the gate under the lab in ’84, tried to kill El in ’85 with a monster made of human corpses?”_

 _“Okay, no,_ that _one isn’t ringing any bells.”_ The Darker-skinned Godzilla told him. _“I remember the Demogorgon, the Upside Down, El saving me, but being possessed… no.”_

 _“Okay.”_ Godzilla nodded. _“So_ that’s _the divergence. You were never possessed like I was. So, how did you deal with the gate?”_

 _“Well…”_ Red-eyes blinked as he recalled. _“I grabbed El, we went off to the lab, closed the gate, and for good measure, smashed it.”_

 _“Smashed…?”_ Godzilla repeated. Smashed implied that he was big enough to rip apart the building, but he hadn’t mutated into what he was now until ’85, after the gate had already been closed. Unless, _that_ was the actual divergence. The Mind Flayer native to this place must’ve tried accelerating the mutation _before_ possessing him, as opposed to possessing him and accelerating it _while_ in control.

He let out an internal snort at that. The best laid plans of mice and men, and all that.

 _“Nice.”_ Godzilla complimented. _“Served those assholes right.”_

 _“Yeah.”_ The Darker One agreed. _“Watching the walls fall like the place was a sandcastle was just… magnifique.”_

 _“That’s one of my biggest regrets, you know.”_ Godzilla shared. _“Not tearing the place down while I had the chance.”_

The Darker Godzilla tilted his head. _“You never destroyed the lab?”_

 _“No,”_ Godzilla sighed, _“The government pulled out of the place after the gate was closed in ’84. I didn’t get like this,”_ He gestured down at himself, _“Until ’85, and by that time, I already had enough problems to deal with.”_

_“Oh? Like what?”_

_“A spider monster made of melted people.”_ Godzilla gagged. _“Real disgusting stuff, and the entire time those tentacles were just- Actually, now that I look back on it, I’m not sure if the monster was trying to kill El, or if it was trying to put the bad touch on her. It wasn’t really clear. The whole thing with the flaying of the people, and the tentacles slithering around in the air gave it some_ really _bad vibes.”_

 _“…That’s more than I needed to know.”_ The Other Godzilla shivered. _“The last thing I want to imagine is my Jane in that… situation.”_

 _“Oh, you call her Jane?”_ Godzilla curiously noted. _“Yeah, we all still just call her El. Which, actually, brings something to my attention. What do I call you?”_

 _“What are you talking about?”_ The Other rumbled. _“You already know my name.”_

 _“Well,_ yeah _, but since_ I’m _Godzilla as much as you, we need something to differentiate.”_ Godzilla reasoned.

 _“Good point.”_ The Other granted. _“Well, do you have any ideas?”_

 _“…Doc Serizawa calls me Gojira, he’s really the only one who does it.”_ Godzilla explained. _“So, how about I be Godzilla, and you be Gojira?”_

 _“Hold on,”_ The Other cut him off. _“Why do_ you _get to be Godzilla?”_

_“Come on! Gojira is an awesome name!”_

_“Oh really? What does it mean?”_ He demanded.

 _“…Well, depends on the dialect.”_ Godzilla explained. _“Where Serizawa was from, it was just a way of describing a sea monster in the local myth. But he told me that in some other parts of Japan, it more or less meant ‘God Incarnate.’”_

 _“’God Incarnate…’”_ The Other one repeated. _“Yes… Gojira will do.”_

 _“Awesome,”_ Godzilla nodded, _“Now, what’s this about… you and Jane? I heard her call herself Queen, and she called herself Jane_ Byers _.”_

 _“…That’s a... well, not a_ long _story, but a draining one.”_ Gojira glanced at him. _“I can’t assume everything’s_ exactly _the same, so I’ll just ask: Did your… El ever ask you for help tracking down her mom?”_

 _“…No.”_ Godzilla replied. _“I was… possessed at around about that time, and even if I wasn’t, she’d been in hiding for the longest time. I had no idea she was even still_ alive. _”_

 _“Ah… okay.”_ Gojira rumbled. _“Well, after I took down the lab, Jane got a… vision, from her mother.”_

 _“Oh, Christ…”_ Godzilla breathed. _“El had to go searching for her mom first in my version of things, I can’t imagine how it must’ve been getting it without warning.”_

 _“She was terrified.”_ Gojira relayed. _“But, she thought it was something worth checking out, so I took her. When we got there, Terry’s brain was… like a needle stuck on a record, but she found a way to point Jane to where she actually wanted us to go, Chicago.”_

 _“Chicago?”_ Godzilla shuddered, remembering the fight against Ghidorah. _“God, I hated that place… but never mind that, go on.”_

 _“When we showed up there, we found a woman named Kali. Another test subject from the lab, number 8.”_ Gojira explained. _“She and her gang were hunting down people who got away from the lab scot-free and taking them out. Nice woman, we stay in touch.”_

 _“Okay, okay…”_ Godzilla slowly nodded. _“But that still doesn’t answer my question about… Queen Jane Byers.”_

 _“Not_ my _preferred name for her, but that is what most people call her, yes.”_ Gojira nodded. _“She wanted to go by Jane ever since she found her mother again, and she needed a last name. She thought that since that was the closest thing we could get to being legally married…”_

 _“Married.”_ Godzilla’s eyebrow shot up. _“You and El…_ Wow _that’s weird.”_

Gojira raised an eyebrow. _“You and her haven’t done it?”_

 _“I don’t even_ think _of her that way.”_ Godzilla replied. _“Maddie, sure, but not El. She has Mike.”_

 _“Mike?”_ Gojira repeated, before growling. _“Mike Wheeler…”_ He seethed, before slinking into the water without another word.

_“…did I say something wrong?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	5. El Says They've Gotta Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, the penultimate chapter. I know it doesn't FEEL like the big one before the end, but after this, its the big fight you've all been waiting for.
> 
> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)

After Jane’s… explanations of what happened to Hopper and Mike, and the tense feeling El got when her double talked about the rest of the party, El decided it’d probably be best to leave well enough alone, get back to her version of Godzilla, and get the hell outta dodge.

Only problem was, Jane was _insistent_ that the two stay, at least the night. El wasn’t a psychologist, but if you asked her, it probably was because her double had deep-seated trust issues, and if you couldn’t trust yourself, who could you trust? So, Jane latched onto her.

And when I say latched on, I mean ‘latched on.’ Joyce had explained to her that, in her general experience, girls tended to be more affectionate than men, and El’s day with Max was evidence enough of that. But… Jane took it to an extreme.

And it was _Creepy_.

Like… El and Max had to share a bed during their sleepover since she had to, but there were more rooms in this house than there were people to fill them, and Jane insisted El stay within her view at all times.

At first, El thought Jane just didn’t want to be alone… but there was something else there. El thought she could describe it best as longing. She knew that feeling well, it was the same feeling she constantly got thinking about wanting a family of her own, before realizing that was exactly what she had.

But Jane didn’t have a family. Because she’d killed them.

El wasn’t stupid, she knew Jane was lying through her teeth when she said that she didn’t know where the others were, and given what she’d already done to Hopper and Mike, the two she was arguably closest to before things went off the rails, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what fate befell the others.

But, the fact that Jane had lied instead of stating it frankly like she had with Hopper and Mike gave El reason to think that perhaps some small part of Jane still felt guilty about it.

Maybe. El hoped so. She didn’t know what that would say about _her_ if another version of herself killed all her closest friends and didn’t even feel guilty about it.

For the moment, El just remained silent, following and mimicking Jane’s movements as the other girl prepared for bed.

El wasn’t going to stay, but she wasn’t going to give Jane the chance to stop them.

\------------

Godzilla was, expectantly, confused. It had been quite a while since he’d talked to Mike, and the mantle of best friend had been replaced by Maddie, but outright _hostility?_

That didn’t sound right, at all.

Not unless Mike fucked up _really_ bad this time. Which wasn’t out of the question, given it was Mike, but still, that would have to be a _damn_ bad fuckup to earn ire like that.

It left him wondering what happened, and as the sun went down, night chasing away day, Godzilla floated there, contemplating what could’ve happened.

He was contemplating so intently, that he didn’t notice the quiet splashing in the water as something tried to grab his attention.

“Godzilla!” El whisper-shouted, and Godzilla was glad he could hear her through the water, for had he been unable to, the big push to him that followed would’ve given him a heart attack. “Godzilla!”

Godzilla swam over to her, surfacing, placing a hand on the ground near her to steady himself, before tilting his head inquiringly.

“We’ve gotta get out of here!” El hissed. “Jane… she’s totally insane!”

Godzilla looked to the mansion sitting atop the cliff, then to El, and raised an eyebrow.

“She and I were talking, and she was telling me about what happened to the others!” El told him, as quietly as she could. “She… She _killed_ them! Hopper, Mike, your mom… Everyone!” She hyperventilated. “It’s why Hawkins was like that when we showed up, she and her Godzilla… I think they did something terrible!”

Godzilla turned his gaze down to El and tried to make himself look expectant. Since he couldn’t vocalize to her, he had to convey his intent with body language.

“Hold on.” She instructed, “I’m gonna get us back ho-“

Godzilla cut her off by slamming his arm down on the sand.

“Hey!” El squawked. “What was that for!?”

Godzilla pointed at her arm in the sling and growled.

“I can manage.” She said.

Godzilla shook his head, narrowing his eyes, as he dared her to try and argue with him.

“Fine.” El frustratedly sighed. “What are we supposed to do, though?”

Godzilla found himself wondering that as well, as he looked up to the house on the cliff. Sending El back in there, with her this obviously disconcerted was a no-go, but they couldn’t use her powers to scramble back home.

More powerful or not, El had a broken arm, and those things tended to make things more difficult. He dare not try to test the strain on her body, not if he wanted Mike to leave him alive once they got back.

So, the only option, in his mind, was to flee. Make haste in the dead of night and keep moving so that when Jane tried to use her powers to find them, they couldn’t catch up in time.

Thus, Godzilla reached down his hand, and wiggled it, telling El to climb on.

The girl wasted no time, at least feeling safe in his grasp, if nothing else, and Godzilla turned, moving slowly into the water, before he crossed the horizon, and vanished.

\-----------

When Jane woke up that next morning, the side of her bed that El had been occupying was empty. Thinking at first that her double had business to take care of, she calmly got up, keeping an ear out as she looked throughout the house.

It quickly became apparent though, that El was gone. Absconded into the night like she’d never been there.

So, she sat down, steeling her mind, as she focused her energy on accessing the void, trying to find her double.

Eventually, the image materialized of El talking to her version of Godzilla. The girl was talking to him, not receiving any proper responses, about the ‘horrible’ things Jane had done, about how Jane was horrible for it.

And Jane became furious.

She let El into _her_ house, shown her hospitality and kindness, and this was how she was repaid? At the end of the day, El should have understood… Jane’s actions were just, how couldn’t El understand that? That need for making things right.

But Jane supposed they were too different.

Fists clenching in rage, Jane pulled the chandelier down from the ceiling and threw it, listening to the harmonious crashing that came from the act, as she stormed outside, down to the beach.

“Godzilla,” She growled, as Gojira surfaced, “Where’s your double?”

 _“Don’t know. Thought he went for a late-night swim.”_ Gojira replied. _“Why?”_

“El is gone…” Jane seethed to herself, disproportionately angry at the fact. “And so is the other ‘you…’” She scowled. “They’re trying to run.”

 _“Run… why?”_ Gojira inquired.

“They don’t like what we did.” Jane explained, pacing back and forth. “They think we’re horrible for it.”

 _“…I see.”_ Gojira growled. _“You told her why?”_

“I did.” Jane bitterly spat. “But she was too caught up in… naivete to understand. She called Hopper her dad, Mike her boyfriend… Stupid idiot.” She kicked the sand, sending a boulder flying. “And now they’re planning to kill us.”

Gojira narrowed his eyes. _“You’re sure?”_

“Of course I am.” Jane growled. “You and I both know how these things go. The people get scared of us, then they try to hurt us. The both of them are sanctimonious morons, I could tell just by talking to her. They’re gonna try taking us down out of some sense of… justice.”

 _“Hmph… justice.”_ Gojira huffed. _“What_ we _did was justice. This is just… stupidity.”_

“Exactly.” Jane agreed. “So, we should stop them before they get the chance.”

Gojira grinned. _“That’s just what I was thinking. How do you suggest we start?”_

“El has powers just like me,” Jane bet, crossing her arms. “So, she has to know that I’m going to try to find her. They’ll be on the move… besides, I’m not willing to take the chance she could see me and fight back in the void.”

 _“So… we lure them out.”_ Gojira proposed. _“How do you think we do that?”_

Jane stood still, considering it for a long moment. “What’s the one country we haven’t set foot in yet?”

_“Japan.”_

“Time to cross it off our list, don’t you think?”

\-----------

Godzilla swam at a breakneck pace, daring not slow down for even a moment, as he kept moving as El instructed. Five days of running, of moving through the night like a stealthy snake, trying to keep El fed and cared for at the same time.

It was harder than it sounded. Yet, at the same time, easier too.

Although Godzilla practically had to run himself ragged trying to stay out of their doubles’ clutches, the fact that the people here feared them made it easy for El to just walk into some restaurant, demand food for free, and get moving again.

She felt guilty about it, and Godzilla wanted to explain she had nothing to feel guilty about, but… well, he couldn’t for obvious reasons. El was also getting a bit agitated about having to stay until her arm healed, but Godzilla would shoot the idea down whenever it came up, causing El to get arguably more irritable.

Godzilla didn’t care. He had no idea how an injury was going to affect her powers, and he had no desire to find out. El wouldn’t like it, but better off alive and miffed than dead.

The two continued like that for, as aforementioned, five days. When night came on the fifth day, Godzilla took El back to the mainland, dropping her off near a public library, before he slinked back into the water, vigilantly keeping watch.

El snuck around to the back door of the building, and unlocked it, sneaking inside to try to find somewhere out of the way to sleep. She’d been forced to do that every night, so far. Sleeping atop Godzilla was out of the question, as the movements he made would just wake her up. She wasn’t Maddie, she couldn’t handle it.

As El walked through the building, trying to find somewhere she was sure she could comfortably set up, she passed by a newspaper, an actual newspaper preserved on the wall, and stopped, her jaw dropping.

 _‘ **SAN FRANCISCO DESTROYED.’**_ The headline grimly read, with a picture of Gojira standing amongst the burning concrete and glass jungle.

El stood there, frozen in shock and horror, before her mind latched onto the mental string. She sprinted over to the newspaper archives, searching through them haphazardly for anything she could find. Jonathan had shown her how to do it one day, and while she valued it, she’d never known if it would come in handy.

El found the cards, the microfiche that corresponded to them, and turned on the viewer, searching through the archives she raided.

 ** _‘HORROR IN THE HEARTLAND.’_** One headline proclaimed, showing a snapshot of a barren, volcanic wasteland. _‘ **An unprovoked attack by a mysterious beast leaves a small town, Hawkins, Indiana, a dead, barren wasteland.’**_

El shook her head, the only gesture her horror could manifest as, and looked to the next one.

 _‘ **GODZILLA VS THE NAVY.’**_ Another headline said. _‘ **After a devastating battle in the pacific ocean, the combined navies of the United States, Japan, Russia, and China, have failed to bring an end to Godzilla. There were no survivors.’**_

El covered her mouth in shock, fighting down bile, as she looked to her next finding.

 _‘ **DC DESTROYED.**_ **’** The capitol building stood burning, Godzilla looming tall over it, shrouded in fire like a demon from hell, as the picture sat under the headline. _‘ **Thousands lay dead after the government refuses Godzilla and ‘Queen’ Byers’s ultimatum.’**_

As El continued, that was the sickening pattern that became apparent. Gojira and Jane attacking somewhere on the planet, offering only a single chance to surrender, before they tore down whatever was standing in their way, typically leaving no survivors.

El wasn’t an expert at match, but by searching through the archives, adding what she could find and making some estimates…

The Destructive Duo’s death toll was in the _millions_.

There was no question about it in her mind now. She and her Godzilla couldn’t leave. Not until Jane and Gojira were stopped.

Something flashed, and El turned to the television she’d turned on for some light, not wanting to turn the lights on in the room proper, and her eyes widened.

It was a newscast, live from Japan.

Gojira was surfacing, Jane standing atop his head sternly, and he was moving inland.

El looked on in disgusted, clenching fear, before her jaw tightened, and she balled her fists.

Grabbing her supplies, she marched back outside to Godzilla, grabbing his attention, before filling him in on the situation. His gaze intensified as well, and El knew what they had to do.

Climbing atop his spines so she could get some sleep on the way there, Godzilla slammed into the water, swimming as fast as they could.

They might not arrive in time to stop the destruction of the psychotic duo’s latest target, but Godzilla and El would make sure it was the last.


	6. There Goes Tokyo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I told you this entire plotline was an excuse so I could work that line into the chapter titles without it feeling forced?

The people of Tokyo ran screaming in uncontainable terror as the devil himself rose from the depths of the ocean, wading out of the bay with purpose written all over his inhuman features.

The Queen, his dark angel forever sitting upon both sides of his shoulders, was with him as well, looking down sternly as he marched.

Gojira walked upon the city like it was a mere gravel pile in his way, walking first to the power towers built atop hills not far from the city.

With a hellish, terrifying roar, Gojira reached up, and slammed both arms down on the high-tension wires suspended between the towers, bringing the metal structures down in a screeching display of warping metal and sparking electricity.

The lights in the city behind him all went dead, and Gojira turned, stomping back towards it as the unlucky humans were left trying to fend for themselves in the darkness.

As Gojira marched back down the streets of Tokyo, a subway train, stopped dead in its tracks due to the power loss, caught his eye… as well as the helpless people inside, screaming as they realized that he’d noticed them.

Gojira roared, slamming his massive maw down on the train, before crushing it with his enormous jowls. He pulled back up, still keeping his jaw locked, swinging around the other cars like it was a chain, throwing the people in the other cars around like they were nothing.

The monster swung around, and let go, sending the train flying and colliding into a building.

Jane grinned. “Nice shot. Dead on target.” She looked down from the top of Gojira’s head, spotting a bus screeching as it spun tires to get away.

Focusing her mind, Jane picked it up, rearing to slam it back into the ground.

The air tingled, as Jane focused her abilities…

Before something utterly huge slammed into Gojira, knocking him to the ground, causing her to lose her grip on the bus as she grabbed onto him to keep from falling off.

The people of Tokyo, if it were even possible, screamed in even greater horror, upon seeing what had happened.

Gojira stood back up, growling, turning to the source of the impact.

Standing there like an angel of mercy for the people of Tokyo, though they couldn’t have known that, was Godzilla, barring his teeth.

His eyes glowed blue with righteous fury, his mouth and spines dimly glowing as the charge of his atomic breath faded.

Gojira growled, barring his own set of pointed, bloodstained fangs, before he grinned, and charged his own atomic breath.

Godzilla scowled, and pulling his arms in, began to charge on his feet, shooting forward as fast as his enormous legs could carry him, picking his tail off the ground so he wouldn’t be slowed down.

Gojira cackled internally at the blusterous bravado of his double. If Godzilla was trying to get closer, all that would do is make it easier for Gojira to kill him up close.

The dark monster’s spines reached blinding levels of light, before he spat it all out, aiming directly for his counterpart.

Godzilla’s eyes twinkled, as he threw his tail to the side, shifting his center of mass and making it easier to move out of the path of the beam. He ducked to the side of it deftly, and so surprised was Gojira, that he was unable to react as Godzilla slammed into his chest.

“AHHHH!” Jane screamed as she was thrown high into the air from the impact, Godzilla and Gojira hitting the ground under her, as she went higher and higher, before she began to fall. Her head snapped over to a nearby building, and she pulled a chunk of the structure out, placing it under her, before carefully slowing it so she wouldn’t be crushed by her own attempts to save herself.

Jane stood back up, seething furiously, as the ground quaked from the two fighting.

Godzilla bit down into Gojira’s neck, right on the gills, and the other monster let out an agonized roar from the act, firing another blast of atomic breath in some vain attempt to get Godzilla off him.

Jane’s eyes narrowed, and she wrapped a mental hand around Godzilla. She could move mountains, she could move him too. With a mere flick of her head, Godzilla was ripped off his double, the heroic monster letting out a surprised roar as he found his back slamming into a building.

Jane kept Godzilla held in place, as Gojira stood up, furiously growling, as he stomped over, ready to blast Godzilla right in the face with his atomic breath.

Gojira’s spines radiated power, and he inhaled to release the beam, when suddenly, a thunderous gunshot-like sound rung throughout the area, and Gojira was knocked back to the ground, the beam being released high into space, away from any humans in harm’s way.

Jane seethed angrily, clenching a fist, as she searched for the interloper. There, standing a safe distance away from the battle, was El. Her ire refocused onto El, and Jane released Godzilla, marching over to her counterpart.

El caught Jane looking at her, and with a cocky smile, gestured for her to bring it on.

Jane snarled, enraged, before sprinting towards El. She threw her hand out by her side, grabbing and packing chunks of concrete into a ball, throwing it at El.

It smashed into the door of the building, and had El been a normal person, she would’ve surely been crushed.

Instead, the sphere crumbled, and El was gone. Not dead, not even a red mist floating in the air, just gone. She’d used the chaos caused by the concrete sphere crashing to mask her escape.

Jane shook with fury, charging forward into the buildings.

Four combatants, each matched with each other in terms of skill and sheer power.

The thing this battle would come down to, in the end, was whether or not good was inherently better than evil.

Time to see which one won out.

\---------

Godzilla shook, throwing off broken glass and rubble like a dog shook off water. Across the way, Gojira did the same, glaring at his counterpart.

 _“I should’ve known you would try to kill us.”_ Gojira growled, charging forth again to grab his double by the head. _“Jane wanted to talk to your ‘El,’ try to get you and her to stay here with us as a family… I shouldn’t have taken no for an answer and ended you both then and there!”_

Godzilla, instead of trying to block, spun instead, thwacking him with the tail. _“I would’ve liked to see you try!”_

Gojira trembled with rage as he staggered back but was otherwise still standing. _“I’m Godzilla… God Incarnate! You’re_ nothing _before me!”_

 _“So am I!”_ Godzilla refuted, delivering an uppercut to his dark reflection’s jaw. _“And you know what!? I_ earned _that name! I’ve killed the likes of Ghidorah and a demon from a realm beyond our understanding! I’ve fought monster after monster, protected mankind from threats they couldn’t possibly defend against! But_ you!? _All you are is a kid with a garden hose pouring it on an anthill and thinking you’re invincible because the ants can’t fight back! If anybody is ‘nothing,’ it’s you!”_

 _“QUIET!”_ Gojira bellowed, charging his atomic breath.

Godzilla clenched his fists, maneuvering around. Charging the plates like that, whether sending out a blast of atomic breath, or a nuclear pulse, tended to make them more sensitive thanks to the charge running through them.

A prime weak point that Godzilla could exploit.

Godzilla slammed his fists into the side of the spines, and Gojira was sent reeling, as his plates cracked, some amount of his radiation leaking out.

 _“You’re not strong!”_ Godzilla snarled as Gojira spun back around, dorsal spines flickering uncertainly as he unleashed a blast of atomic breath. _“You just haven’t met anything able to take you down yet! LUCKY I’M HERE!”_

Gojira roared, as Godzilla dodged his breath yet again and moved with an experience far beyond Gojira’s own.

Godzilla’s arms shot out, grabbing Gojira by the head, forcing his jaws shut, before he slammed his double into a building.

Far below, a smaller, yet no less important battle, was going on as well.

\---------

Jane skulked through the dark corridors of the building, keeping one hand raised at all times, as she followed the path she was sure her double had taken. She liked to think she knew herself enough to figure out where she would hide.

Something toppled over of its own accord in the next section of offices, free of the Godzillas’ battle outside, and Jane felt a predatory grin cross her face.

“El~!” She singingly called, absolutely sure her double was in the same section of building as she was now. “Come out, come out, wherever you are~!”

Jane could hear someone abruptly stop breathing, holding their breath, and she smiled.

She silently slinked over to the source, winding up a punch backed by her powers. “FOUND YOU-!”

Jane stopped, getting a confused look as there was nothing there.

Something knocked the ground to her right, and she whipped to face it, her face becoming the picture of surprise as El stood there, fist on her uninjured arm already in motion. It connected with the side of Jane’s face with a sickening crack.

Jane stumbled back, into the wall, as she felt something warm fall from the corner of her mouth. She used her ring finger to wipe it away, and it came back red.

Jane’s nostrils flared with fury, as she stared El dead in the eyes. “Alright… my turn.” She balled her fist, and shot forward, calling upon her powers yet again to pull a desk flying towards El.

El raised her arms at the desk defensively, breaking it in half like a rotten board, but that left her open to the other attack.

Jane’s fist slammed into the back of her head, and El was sent to the ground, seeing stars.

Clutching her aching head, El tried to roll over, and was immediately confronted by Jane planting her foot on her stomach. El wound up a mental punch, sending it flying. But, with Jane standing over her like that, she seemed to sense the charge in the air, and sent her own punch flying back at it, the two forces consuming each other, leaving Jane standing unharmed.

“Hmph,” Jane tilted her head, like an instructor scrutinizing a student. “You’re weaker than I am. And _you_ thought you could _run?_ From _me?_ ” She snorted, shaking her head. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“You’re…” El rasped, Jane’s foot feeling like it might as well have been a tree trunk pinning her down. “You’re a monster.”

Jane smiled. Not sarcasm, not predatory leering, the accusation genuinely made her happy. “I am. They made me this way… They made _you_ this way.”

“No…” El spat back. “I’m _nothing_ like you.”

“You are though, don’t you see?” Jane looked down to her. “You and I are the same. The only difference being is _I_ figured out what I wanted from the world. The thing is, the world couldn’t give me what I wanted, so I settled for destruction instead.”

El’s eyes darted around frantically, looking for some avenue of escape or a way to get Jane off her back. The battle on the outside had faded slightly, signaling that the two had moved away from the building. She had to wait for them to get back in range, because if she did this, she had to make sure Jane couldn’t react in time fast enough to kill her.

El had to keep Jane talking.

“And… what do you want?” El questioned, looking up to her duplicate.

“The same thing anyone wants.” Jane replied. “Somewhere to belong, to call home… family. Someone who wouldn’t betray me. I thought that maybe Kali would have understood, but she was like all the rest, only seeing me as a way to her ends. And then _you_ showed up. Someone who finally, _truly_ understood my pain.”

“You…” El swallowed, fighting back bile in her throat at the idea of calling that _monster_ family. “Want me to be your sister?”

Jane made a motion with her hand. “More or less…” She smiled, before it slowly dropped. “But I see now what sort of person you are… I want you to stay… but I can’t risk you trying something against me.”

El’s eyes went wide as she moved to try and scramble away, but her arms were pinned to the floor by two invisible hands.

“Relax…” Jane told her. “I’m not going to kill you.” She said, sitting down on El’s chest for better access.

El gulped as Jane’s hand went up to her temple, the contact feeling _wrong_ in every conceivable way.

“This will hurt a lot.” Jane informed, still speaking gently despite what she was planning to do. “But it’ll be quick… and at the end of it, you’ll want to stay here forever.”

El’s eyes practically popped out of her skull as she felt the external presence tearing into her mind. Instantly, she called upon every single defense she could think of to slow her double down.

Whether El survived or not, however… would be up to Godzilla.

\----------

Gojira slammed into the side of his counterpart, cottoning onto the fact that Godzilla was purposefully goading him into using his atomic breath to drain himself of energy.

Godzilla let out a regretful sigh. It was too much to hope that Gojira would run himself ragged and become an easy target. He should’ve known better, Gojira was himself, after all, and Godzilla was nothing if not quick to adapt.

Truthfully speaking, it had all been down to the wire, in the end.

Godzilla had been able to get some devastating hits in early on, but once Gojira adapted, he was put swiftly on the defensive, his counterpart possessing a brutality and sadism that he’d never seen in any of his other foes.

Gojira moved quickly, charging his atomic breath, and Godzilla ducked, only to realize too late that that was exactly what his double wanted, as Gojira brought his fists down upon Godzilla’s dorsal spines, shattering them open like glass.

Godzilla howled in pain, being sent to the ground before he tried scrambling out of the way.

Gojira was marching towards him, a sadistic smile on his face.

Godzilla drew a breath and fought against the pain racing up his back. If there was a time for his atomic breath, it was now.

The air rumbled, as Godzilla’s back felt like it was splitting itself open, before he shot the beam into Gojira’s face, sending him stumbling back to the ground.

Godzilla pulled himself up, breathing heavily, and prepared for the next charge.

 _“GODZILLA!”_ A voice suddenly screamed in his mind, and Godzilla froze as he recognized it. _“HELP ME!”_

Instantly, Godzilla’s head snapped towards the building where El and Jane had been duking it out, and he charged, roaring furiously. He ripped through the upper section, throwing it aside, as he looked down upon El and Jane.

Jane’s attention turned from El to Godzilla, and her face twisted with rage, as Godzilla tried to bring down his hand to grab her. Her arm shot out, and Godzilla felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was launched up into the air, sailing over the city, before he landed in the bay.

\-----------

El could feel it even with her mind curled up in on itself like it was. Every second that passed, she had to fight off Jane’s own attempts to pierce her defenses, and she was losing.

Godzilla had been her one hope, and now that was dashed. She wouldn’t last much longer.

El didn’t believe in higher powers, although she’d met Mothra, but right now, all that was going through her mind was a faint prayer that something, anything, could come around to save the day.

And as she lay there, trying to fight an enemy even she couldn’t, all El could feel was despair.

\----------

Godzilla floated in the bay weakly. Jane’s attack had done more than just sent him flying, it felt like his insides had been pulverized. It hurt to move, it even hurt to think. All that he could do now was hope that Gojira was quick to kill him.

That is, all he could _physically_ do. For while Godzilla was immobile, he felt rage.

Those two on the surface weren’t fit to call themselves King and Queen. They weren’t even fit to call themselves Godzilla and El. They were petulant brats lashing out because the world wasn’t fair to them.

And millions of lives had been extinguished, stamped out like insects, because of that tantrum.

It made him feel… angry. Angrier than he’d ever been in his life. Not even fighting against the Mind Flayer’s flesh golem had he been this angry.

Perhaps it was the fact that it was technically a version of him that was responsible, maybe it was just the anger of the other two infecting him…

Or maybe it was a King’s anger at his people being treated unjustly. Regardless, there was one fact:

That anger burned deep within him, lighting up his very soul in a blaze.

Godzilla stirred, and the resolve within him grew.

Those two were going to _die_.

\---------

Jane felt a smile overtake her as she watched the water fall like rain, filling the streets below, before she turned her mental attention back to El fully, tearing down each defense her double created just as quickly as they were created.

Two rumbling footsteps shook the building as Gojira approached, looking down at her through the open roof.

 _“I thought you were going to kill her?”_ Gojira questioned, looking disgustedly down at El.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Jane replied, keeping her contact steady as El ineffectually tried to kick and writhe to throw her double off. “Don’t worry, I’m almost done here, then we can go home for dinner. I’m thinking… Hot wings, what do you think, El?” She asked tauntingly as she broke down yet another mental barrier.

El stopped struggling finally, looking up at Jane with tears prickling in her eyes, as she felt the end was about to come.

Jane smiled, and so caught up in her excitement, that the air felt like it was on fire. A paper spontaneously caught fire nearby, and her head snapped over to it, confirming that, no, it wasn’t her.

The ground quaked with titanic footsteps, as the air grew hot, a massive source of heat in the distance liting up the area like a wildfire.

“G,” Jane looked to her King, El’s struggle forgotten for the moment, “Did you start a wildfire again?”

 _“No…”_ Gojira turned around, looking to the source. _“Whatever it is, it’s spreading… No… Coming this way.”_

The source of the blazing heat stomped in between the buildings, far down the streets, causing everything he passed by to catch fire. The buildings warped and melted down, internal structures becoming liquid under the heat, as plants caught fire and vaporized in seconds.

Emerging from the ash and smoke, stood Godzilla, skin and eyes blazing orange and smoking as he stood there, the city burning around him like a massive effigy.

 ** _“SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”_** Godzilla bellowed, standing there and glaring at his double.

 _“YOU’RE STILL ALIVE!?”_ Gojira roared. _“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!”_

 _“No jokes…”_ Godzilla seethed, stomping in their direction. _“El, if I was you… I’d brace myself.”_

Jane’s eyes widened as she shot to her feet, El scrambling to safety by pulling herself along with one arm.

Jane ran over to the broken window, as Gojira charged his atomic breath, shooting it squarely at Godzilla’s chest.

Godzilla slowed only slightly, but didn’t look otherwise perturbed, as he continued closing the distance. The remaining spines on his back crackled with lightning, growing brighter than the sun itself, as he charged up.

With a deep, reverberating bang, Godzilla released a pulse of fire that charged forward like a wave, blasting the buildings to his side to nothing, as it raced down the street.

“Oh _shit!_ ” Jane cursed, her powers snapping into action to shield herself from the blaze. Further inside the building, El did the same, only having to strain harder because of her broken arm.

The pulse hit him, and Gojira recoiled, roaring furiously, as Godzilla glowed with yet more power, letting out another blast that took down the other buildings in the area, and sent Gojira to the ground.

“NO!” Jane roared, throwing her arms out, as a third pulse from Godzilla was redirected around the building and Gojira.

Godzilla roared, charging a fourth pulse that almost breached Jane’s defenses. Then, a fifth, and then a sixth.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!” Jane screamed defiantly, as the heat grew too much, and the fire began to eat her, and Gojira, from the outside in.

The seventh pulse was the strongest, blindingly bright and hotter than the surface of the sun, as Jane’s scream faded into nothing.

\--------

El couldn’t tell you how much time had passed. It could’ve been hours; it could’ve been seconds. The only thing she remembered were the deafening screams, the blinding light, and the searing heat as she narrowly kept herself shielded from Godzilla’s blasts.

When the heat simmered down, and the light faded, El moved out from her hiding spot. She was on the ground now, the building having been reduced to nothing. She counted herself lucky that her broken arm didn’t interfere _too_ badly, but that was far, far too close for comfort.

Momentarily, El wondered what had happened, before her stomach lurched as she saw Godzilla laying flat on the ground nearby, totally inert, albeit back to normal. She ran over, despite the lingering worry he was still searing-hot, and looked up at him.

“Godzilla!” El called up. “Wake up! You did it! They’re dead!”

Godzilla lay unmoving for a few slow, terrifying moments, before his face muscles twitched, and he let out a burst of air from his nostrils.

 _“Oh… God…”_ Godzilla mentally groaned. _“What happened… I remember… fire, and… burning…”_

“You’re alive!” El breathed out in relief, before trying to hug him just like Maddie had.

Godzilla winced, and El pulled back.

“Sorry, did that hurt?” El asked, cringing.

 _“El… every single cell in my body just went thermonuclear, of course it hurt.”_ Godzilla rumbled. _“I don’t understand… Bigger G said my body would rip itself apart when I did that unless I had something to keep it in check… Either he was wrong, or I got real lucky. Probably lucky.”_ He began to stand up, shaking his head wearily, as he surveyed the landscape.

El could guess what he was looking for. “They’re gone. They’re not around anymore, I can feel it.” She tapped her head for emphasis.

 _“Then, we did it…”_ Godzilla breathed, looking around. _“Hell, though… these guys are gonna have some major rebuilding to do. Still,”_ He drew a deep breath, standing straight and adjusting himself, _“Least they don’t have to worry about Badzilla and Queen Bitch…”_ He glanced down at El. _“No offense.”_

“So, since they’re dead, can we go home now?” El questioned.

Godzilla looked down at her hopeful, pleading expression, and sighed, reaching down a hand for her to climb onto. Hard to say no to that face, even if it wasn’t Maddie.

El radiantly smiled, climbing up, and focusing her powers. The air rippled and shimmered around the two, before a bang rang throughout the remains of Tokyo, coincident with another blinding flash of light.

When it faded, the two were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	7. We'll Meet Again...

When Godzilla and El had returned, there was, expectedly, many questions. According to everyone else, Godzilla and El had been gone for a _month,_ with no evidence as to where they had gone.

There had been search attempts, true, but without any actual evidence, or someone with abilities to locate people like El, those attempts drudged up nothing.

Regardless of the previous failures, however, Godzilla and El were back. Maddie was on him in an instant, clinging to him like a life preserver, daring not let go for a microsecond, and he was glad to have her back, someone who could finally understand him.

El, likewise, was beset by Mike, and didn’t let him go either. It was odd, him being on Castle Bravo, but with El gone, he didn’t give a damn what his mother thought.

The people on the base were thrown off by the duo’s sudden clinginess, however, and asked what was happened.

Godzilla and El obliged, although reluctantly.

Relaying their tale to the others, they took note of the shocked, disgusted, and (in the case of Maddie especially) jealous expressions as Godzilla relayed his side of the tale, and El relayed hers.

It was, as Rick described it, straight outta Star Trek… only a million times worse.

\------------

Mike and El sat together in the mess hall, the girl eating to regain her strength, as she finished up some of the details she was relaying to him.

“Jesus, that’s…” Mike breathed in horror. “That’s horrifying.”

El nodded wearily, picking at her food. “Yeah.”

Mike’s eyebrows furrowed. “Something wrong?”

“…Mike,” El bit her lip. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” He answered in a heartbeat. “Why?”

“I don’t…” She glanced down. “Jane… she _was_ me. The only thing is, she got pushed to the edge. When I get pushed… what’s stopping me from hurting you guys the same way?”

Mike noticeably kept quiet for a few moments. “You know, the way you were talking about it, I don’t think she was doing it to be cruel.”

El tilted her head curiously.

“I mean, she did a lot of terrible things, and that doesn’t excuse it, but all of it felt like, I dunno… a cry for help?” Mike suggested. “I mean, think about it… she told you she wanted a family, that doesn’t sound like something a morally-void mass-murderer would strive for. I think there, at the end… she was just trying to get attention.”

“But…” El swallowed. “She _killed_ you.”

“El,” Mike gently took her hand, placing it on his chest, “I’m right here. So are the rest of us, Joyce, Dustin, Lucas, Max…”

El thinned her lips sadly, looking down. “All except Hopper… I still feel guilty.” El quietly admitted. “About killing Jane. Maybe if I had stayed and talked, I could’ve gotten her to get help.”

“Maybe,” Mike replied, “But what about the bad Godzilla? He would’ve still gone around, smashing things…”

“Yeah…” El sadly looked down. “Maybe I couldn’t have helped her… maybe I could have, I don’t know.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Mike sagely advised. “By the way… Jane and Gojira, they were like, a _thing_?”

“Yeah, I know, right!?” El laughed. “That was so _weird!_ Like, he’s like my stepbrother!” El suddenly stopped, blinking. “Oh my _God…_ Godzilla is my stepbrother!?”

\-----------

“So, you went burning mode?” Maddie questioned, laying atop Godzilla’s snout as she serenely kept her eyes closed.

 _“Yep.”_ Godzilla answered.

Maddie chuckled giddily. “Awesome.”

 _“Not awesome.”_ Godzilla refuted. _“I felt like I was on fire, and I’m pretty sure the only reason I survived it was because of sheer, dumb luck. It’s not an experience I wanna repeat.”_

“Ah,” Maddie nodded in understanding. “So, no more rage powerups at the eleventh hour?”

 _“Not if I can help it.”_ Godzilla answered. _“God that sucked.”_

“It couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

 _“Mads, I was_ on fire _from the inside out.”_ Godzilla retorted. _“I’m a walking nuclear reactor who went into meltdown. The ONLY reason I survived is because the universe actually decided_ not _to make my life a living hell for once… or maybe it decided to keep me alive so it could make my life a living hell later, I don’t fucking know.”_

“You know what that means, right?” Maddie asked.

_“What?”_

“It means you finally beat Rodan at his own game!” She replied. “He’s not ‘The Hottest Thing Alive’ anymore!”

Godzilla laughed, as Maddie giggled as well, flopping against him.

“Oh…” She sighed, nuzzling into him. “I missed you, big guy.”

Godzilla rumbled deeply. _“I missed you too, Mads. El may look like you, but she couldn’t ever hold a candle to you.”_

“Aw, you’re just saying that to make me feel nice.” Maddie smiled however, as she shook her head.

 _“I mean it.”_ Godzilla told her. _“If there was one thing that was the worst part about it all, it was being cut off from you for so long.”_

Maddie’s face was split by her soul-warming smile, as she tried to hug Godzilla. “I love you, G.”

 _“Aw, thanks, I love you too.”_ Godzilla rumbled. _“Still, I can’t help but worry…”_

“About what?”

 _“Your counterpart, on the other side.”_ Godzilla worriedly stated. _“Jane had said there had been assassination attempts on her own life…”_

“You know what, G?” Maddie asked in response. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here with me, I’m alive, that’s all that matters.”

 _“…Yeah, you’re right.”_ Godzilla smiled. _“It does make me sad, though, the fact that the other Godzilla never found his own Maddie. She probably could’ve reigned him in.”_

“’Probably?’ As if there’s any doubt! Now,” She clapped her hands, “I’m feeling a visit to the Bahamas, get swimming, mister!”

Godzilla sighed as he nevertheless moved to the water and began swimming.

Dustin was right. He _was_ whipped.

…maybe that was why his counterpart went bad. Jane was the real evil one, and Gojira was too henpecked to argue.

\-----------

"Godzilla!?" A voice shouted in his head, "Godzilla, can you hear me!?"

Godzilla's eyes snapped open, and he looked around, trying to find the source. The last thing he remembered was... the _other_ one, burning like a creature risen from the depths of hell, a searing heat and blinding light, and then... Here. Wherever here was.

He was floating, like he was deep underwater, but the environmental resistance was too low for that to be the case, so it was more likely he was in some sort of zero-gravity environment. Question was, how did he get there?

Godzilla searched around, before he saw Jane floating as well, suspended freely in the air. He maneuvered around, trying to get his head as close to her as possible. " _Jane?"_

"Oh, thank God..." Jane breathed in relief. "I thought I was too late to save you. How are you feeling?"

 _"...I've had better days."_ Gojira admitted, rubbing his face. _"What happened?"_

Jane angrily clenched her fists. "Those... bastards pulled out a nasty trick, something we couldn't have guarded against."

 _"I know that."_ Gojira rumbled. _"What happened after that? And how did we end up here? Did we die?"_

"No." Jane answered. "It just looks like we died. Remember how Mike was telling you about how I defeated the Demogorgon? About how it looked like the both of us vaporized into nothing?"

 _"Yeah."_ Gojira nodded. _"I wondered how you survived that."_

"The Demogorgon died, I didn't." Jane explained. "I... tapped into the void, I think. I wound up in the Upside Down, and didn't escape until after that."

 _"...So, you pulled a similar trick this time."_ Gojira guessed.

Jane nodded. "Right."

 _"Nice. So, if we weren't going to be able to survive, what about your... double?"_ He inquired.

Jane frustratedly bit her lip. "Alive, most definitely. I only sent us here because I couldn't hold my strength long enough to protect _both_ of us. She only had to worry about herself."

Gojira growled. _"Why didn't you just send me here, kill her, then pull me back out?"_

"I didn't know if I was going to be able to pull you back." Jane explained. "Besides... I love you, I wasn't going to let you be stuck here on your own."

 _"...Thanks."_ Gojira rumbled, looking around. _"So, how are we getting out of here?"_

"That's the thing..." Jane swallowed. "We can't." She explained, causing him to snap to look at her. "Not yet, at least. The only reason I was able to get back home last time was because one of the Demogorgon's portals was still open... There's none here on this side... Besides, don't you wanna get revenge?"

Gojira tilted his head. _"Revenge?"_

"For them making fools out of us." Jane answered.

 _"And how,"_ Gojira pressed, _"Do you plan to do that?"_

Jane turned her head, as a full-color scene of the reunion on Castle Bravo materialized. "I can still watch... and I can still influence their world. Not in big ways, not enough to kill... but maybe, enough to get someone on the other side to open a way out for us. Then, we're going to kill them."

 _"Nice idea..."_ Gojira replied, narrowing his eyes. _"But they nearly beat us last time."_

 _"Last_ time." Jane emphasized. "But we're not just going to stay here and wait. This place is controlled by the limits of my mind. We're going to watch them, learn... and adapt."

Gojira raised an eyebrow. _"Really? You can do that?"_

"I already am." Jane answered him. "We're going to start by making you tougher. I'm thinking... a crystal-based body rather than a flesh-based one, what do you think?"

Gojira grinned. _"I like the way you think."_

"I knew you would." Jane smiled back, before turning to the image.

So, while they floated in the void, waiting, Jane and Gojira began to watch the inhabitants of Castle Bravo and Monster Island. Godzilla, El, Mothra, Rodan, Maddie, the scientists... every last one.

And, while she did that, Jane began to sing.

“We’ll meet again…” Jane dulcetly intoned. “Don’t know where… Don’t know when. But I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day…”

\-----------

El went into her room, nursing her healing arm, as she flopped down on the bed. Her alarm clock clicked to life, and her head turned to it exasperatedly. She hated technology, some days.

It was playing a slow, sort of jazzy tune played by a big band.

 _“We’ll meet again…”_ Vera Lynn’s voice, backed by a male chorus, sang. _“Don’t know where, don’t know when… but I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
